


Двое — одно

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe – Demons, Blood and Injury, Gen, Horror, Immortality, Minor Character Death, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Услышав в тумане чужие шаги — смирись. От них еще никто не уходил живым.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195787
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Haikyuu спецквест 2021





	Двое — одно

**Author's Note:**

> Штоф — декоративная ткань со сложным крупным тканым рисунком, используется для обивки мебели, стен, для занавесей.

Не вступай в темноту, не ведись на далекие всполохи света. Не тянись к разноцветным огням. Не пытайся скрыться в пустом переулке: там опаснее, чем на широком бульваре. Не смотри по сторонам, поспеши. Завидев отблески маски — беги. Услышав чужие шаги — смирись.

От них еще никто не уходил живым.

Когда на улицах господствует туман, поглощая неясные тени, заглушая звуки и остужая воздух, — не выходи. Он возникает неожиданно, за несколько секунд. Туман — их верный друг, помощник, развлечение. Ползет по асфальту, касается запертых дверей, закрывает окна плотными шторами, дышит ужасом через щели. Если выглянешь на улицу и ничего не увидишь — кто-то умрет. Радуйся, что не ты.

Попав в западню, не кричи, не умоляй — не поможет. На звук никто не придет. Пытаясь спастись, не стучись в запертые двери — не откроют. Люди внутри боятся едва ли не больше, чем те, кто случайно остался снаружи.

Легенда гласит, что их двое. Они никогда не насытятся, никогда не умрут. Никогда никуда не исчезнут.

Легенду впитывают с молоком матери, взрослеют в страхе, каждый день повторяя бесконечные «не». Все равно совершают ошибки.

Их находят ясным утром, с прикрытыми лисьей маской глазами, искаженным беззвучным криком ртом, прижатыми к груди руками. Зеваки сочувственно качают головой, соболезнуют семье, помогают успокоить детей. Радуются, что беда пришла не в их дом.

В последнее время убийства происходят чаще.

Туман не ждет ночи, плывет, едва за горизонтом гаснет последний солнечный луч. Хлопают двери домов, запираются окна. Воздух становится тяжелее, по коже пробирается озноб. Туман касается черных ботинок — он выбрал себе жертву.

От быстрого бега легкие горят огнем, вязкая слюна забивается в горло, захочешь кричать — не выйдет. Не слышно, как каблуки отбивают дробь по мостовой, а вот тихий звук чужих вкрадчивых шагов бьет по барабанным перепонкам, заглушая шум крови. По спине течет пот — холодный. Дрожь никуда не уходит. Туман вьется вокруг лодыжек, разлетается под ногами, тут же снова плотно укутывая землю. Поднимается выше. Мешает видеть путь, топит в себе свет фонарей. Дыхания не хватает, мышцы сковывает усталость.

И это их любимый момент.

Яркий огонек пробивается через туманную завесу. Ушей достигает звон и, кажется, тихий смех. Они надвигаются плавно, будто вовсе не касаются земли. По звуку на каждый быстрый удар пока еще бьющегося сердца, по новому цвету на каждый судорожный вдох.  
В первую секунду они воспринимаются, как единое целое, лишь потом распадаясь на двух нелюдей в разных масках. Высокие, статные, в темных костюмах, серых рубашках, перехваченных под воротниками широкими галстуками.

— Тихо, — говорит один. Слова заглушаются черной маской в виде оскаленной пасти: белые острые зубы будто светятся в тумане, язык — кроваво-алый. В светлых волосах — красно-черные с золотым узором уши, как дополнение к маске, как завершение жуткого образа. 

Второй лишь прижимает палец к тонким губам. Его маска — белая, с узором бирюзово-золотых вихрей, такими же острыми, как у первого, ушами — невероятно красивая, — закрывает верхнюю половину лица. На ней нет прорезей, лишь краской обозначены глазницы.

— Смотри, какой послушный, Саму, — снова говорит первый. В его таком человеческом взгляде чудится улыбка.

Но облегчения это не приносит. Хочется развернуться и бежать; бежать, пока хватит сил. Вот только сил-то уже и нет. Липкий страх сковывает, ползет по коже с туманом, с цепким взглядом медового цвета глаз. Грудь давит болезненной тяжестью, будто колючей проволокой перехватывает горло, душит.

— Ты до утра так стоять будешь, Цуму?

Голос у Осаму тихий, хриплый, уставший. Он скрещивает руки на груди, рисунком глазниц смотрит на брата.

— Дай насладиться.

Ацуму делает шаг вперед, приближаясь вплотную. Впитывает чужой ужас, упивается им, облизывая губы под маской. Страх — самая сладкая из всех человеческих эмоций. Жаль только, его недостаточно. Ацуму протягивает руку. Ткань не препятствие для длинных, острых, как лезвие, когтей. Одежда рвется, кожа лопается под легким нажимом, расползается в стороны, обнажая нутро.

Он все-таки кричит.

Саму кричал так же, когда его убивали. За то, что в старшем близнеце — демон. Первый близнец — опасность, что гильотиной нависла над благополучием горожан. Другой без брата жить не сможет, а значит, должен был последовать за ним. Стать следующим.

Вот только убить ребенка не так просто. Когда он смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых за непониманием и страхом плещется что-то еще, — невозможно.

Выжечь бы глаза, ослепить. Или хотя бы прикрыть тряпицей.

Он кричал так сильно, а ведь должен был бы уже умереть.

Ацуму тогда тоже кричал, как бы ни старались зажать ему рот. Почему не вместе, почему по очереди, почему, раз Осаму первым появился на свет, первым и должен был его покинуть, зачем заставляли на это смотреть — Ацуму не понимает до сих пор. В нынешнем мире — два выстрела и готово. Тогда приходилось орудовать ножом. Глубокая рана раскрылась на горле улыбкой, крик захлебнулся кровью.

Ткань упала с лица. Ацуму увидел, как жизнь, сменяясь на что-то иное, гаснет во взгляде.

— Давайте второго.

Ацуму больше не кричал, он хотел последовать за братом.

Люди не ошиблись: в старшем близнеце жил демон. Не ошиблись они и в том, что один без другого не сможет.

Чтобы удерживать душу в мертвом теле, нужны жертвы.

— Ну и зачем было убивать его так жестоко? — Осаму вздыхает и чешет щеку. Смотрит, как Ацуму кладет на мертвое лицо маску, как плавно встает в полный рост. Как поднимает ладонь, на которой красным горят капли еще теплой крови.

— Не говори, что не хочешь.

Он протягивает руку и мажет по неприкрытым маской губам. Осаму облизывается. Вкус крови — единственный, который он может чувствовать. Он ловит Ацуму за запястье, ведет по длинным пальцам языком. Ацуму наблюдает, склонив голову на бок. Им некуда спешить: густой туман продержится столько, сколько Осаму пожелает.

Укрытые таким же туманом, измазанные в земле и засохшей крови, они вернулись в родительский дом. Тогда они были слишком маленькими, чтобы понять, за что с ними так поступили самые близкие во всем мире люди. Зачем спасли их во младенчестве, но отдали на растерзание, когда в селение одна за другой стали приходить беды. 

Уже тогда Осаму был слишком сильным, чтобы просто забыть и простить.

Приготовленные для Обона маски пришлись как никогда кстати.

Их нынешний дом — заброшенное для остальных людей строение на границе между городом и лесом. Осаму переступает порог, и ветхое здание озаряется светом. С земли поднимаются рухнувшие стены, обитые узорчатым штофом; в огромных окнах, не прикрытых портьерами, появляются стекла, в них бьются голые ветки искривленных деревьев. Небо скрывается за высоким кипенно-белым потолком; в хрустальной люстре вспыхивают свечи, свет отражается от нескольких зеркал в массивных деревянных рамах. Ацуму падает на только появившийся диван, окидывает взглядом богатое убранство огромной гостиной.

— Надо сменить интерьер, надоело.

— Скажи, чего хочешь. — Осаму опускается в кресло. Он может создать из воздуха все, что пожелает, может изменить их внешность одной мыслью, вот только подарить Ацуму вечную жизнь без жертв он не может.

Но это ничего. Главное — всегда быть вместе.

— Я тут подумал. — Ацуму садится в пол-оборота, опирается руками о подлокотник. Смотрит на Осаму, положив подбородок на скрещенные пальцы. В его глазах отражаются огни свечей, на дне зрачков — пляшет адское пламя. — У нас давно никого не было в гостях. Давай кого-нибудь приведем?

— Хорошо.

Говорят, на улицах находят не всех. Говорят, что некоторых они забирают к себе и мучают, пока им не наскучит. Говорят, лучше сразу умереть.

Говорят, их дом — и есть ад на земле, в котором они будут гореть вечно.


End file.
